User talk:Oyashiro08
Welcome Hi, welcome to Last Exile! Thanks for your edit to the Lavie Head page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Administrative rights So, the creator of this wiki, a certain Azdruid, has not done anything since July 2005. I'm going over to the Wikia Community Central to see if I can adopt the wiki. I'm curious if you would also like to get in on the administration of this wiki. TheBelgianGuy 00:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you and TheBelgianGuy admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Things To Do Since both of us are now administrators, we have to do some stuff to make this wiki awesome: *Redo main page to make it more welcoming. *Color scheme/wiki theme. *Better templates. I'm a newbie when it comes to wiki coding so the two I made (the spoiler and the character ones) are copied from other places with small edits made by me. *Updating the Javascript file thing. This will make it so we can use the condensing technique. I wanted to have it so that the entire Exile article is condensed. A reader would have to press a button to see the entire thing. If you don't like that idea, I think the Exile article should be rewritten in such a way that if someone was to click on a link to it, it wouldn't spoil what it is right away. That's all I can think of at the moment. Is there anything you'd like to do?TheBelgianGuy 18:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The Theme I wanted to run my theme idea past you. Wikia has a wizard that allows for the editing of the background (which is blue right now), the color of buttons, the color of links, the color of page (which is white right now), and replacing the Last Exile text logo with a picture. My idea is to set the background image as Alvis' drawing of the sky and the wheat field and fade the bottom into a brown or a brownish-yellow. The wiki name (it will still be lastexile.wikia) will be Warship Coffee and feature brown links and buttons. I haven't decided whether or not the color of the page should change. What do you think? : Okay. Added the background drawing as you can see. I hope it doesn't look too bad. I had to make a 2012x1076 JPEG fit under 100kb. I had thought of the name Warship Coffee because its the name Vincent gives to the stuff he's drinking. I like To The Sky (does Alex say sky or skies?). How about The Grand Stream? I'm working on making one of the little icons up by the web address. I'm thinking the left wing from the Last Exile logo.TheBelgianGuy 21:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Changed a couple things: the header, the header button, and the header for user pages. What do you think? Oh, and concerning the recent automated vandalism, I'm not banning the IP until the IP has done two or more edits. TheBelgianGuy 20:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Category Images Do you think the random images in the different categories and Read More section should be removed? I created the spoiler template because I thought it would be cool, but then I realised everything I added it too had Alex as the picture of the article. There's a way to remove this so we can tool the category pages to show which pictures we want and make them less spoilerific. We'd have to make those pictures, of course.TheBelgianGuy 20:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Got the images removed so I'll be working on making pictures once I get the final block of the timeline translated. Speaking of pictures, I'm starting to dislike the button in the top left. What do you think about it? TheBelgianGuy 05:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : I don't feel particularly strongly about it one way or another. The thing I like most about it is that it has the wiki name in both regular letters and the Greek alphabet; so if you decide to replace it, I'd like that feature on the new image as well. --Oyashiro08 17:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : My idea for the front page is this: keep the two columns but have the left column be about Last Exile while the right column be about Fam. Under the logo that represents each show, have links to characters, ships, locations, etc. Then, below the two columns have another thing that has other stuff people might be interested in: Claudia, the timeline, etc. : That sounds like a good idea. --Oyashiro08 19:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I talked to Wikia and got this thing turned on that allows people to see categories as either a set of images that are sortable or a like a list. What do you think? TheBelgianGuy 16:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: I suppose we should go with whichever format is the clearest and easiest to use. If the categories appear as images, are they still clearly labeled so that you can tell what the picture represents without having to guess? Some categories, like "occupations", might be hard to convey with images alone. --Oyashiro08 23:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Battle of Minagith I really like how the Battle of Minagith page looks. I'm wondering if you think it would be a good idea to format it in such a way that it looks like the Wikipedia articles on famous battles like the Battle of Waterloo page: infobox on the side that lists all of the statistics. TheBelgianGuy 17:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) * I'm fine with that, though I'm not sure how to create an infobox like that using the wiki markup. --Oyashiro08 18:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the Last Exile wiki in the "More from Wikia" box on a different wiki! I can't believe it! TheBelgianGuy 15:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Guidelines I was wondering if you could link me the guidelines for editing the articles around here or tell me the guidelines. I would appreciate it and would gladly help around! :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : We don't currently have an official style guide; I should probably write one. In the mean time, if you're creating a new page, I would say to look at a few existing pages in the same category and make the new page look about the same. For instance, if creating a character page, you could copy-and-paste the source code from an existing character page and then change the details to fit. And by the way, welcome to the wiki! We're grateful for your contributions. --Oyashiro08 20:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, glad to be of help. I'm also awaiting for Fam The Silver Wing XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : I had written a style guide in the Community Portal page but it was rather brief. You can remove it and incorporate it into your Style Guide page if you like. Also, Iooking at other wikis, there should be "Last Exile:" (with the colon) in front of the article name. TheBelgianGuy 17:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bar Hey, i saw that there was a new update on community central about the wiki navigation bar, you can see in the wikia features. I was wondering if you're going to enable it. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 01:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure yet. It's been forever since this wiki's navigation bar has been updated. It should obviously be modified now that Fam is coming out, but I'll have to talk to TheBelgianGuy about what the new layout should be. --Oyashiro08 01:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : I enabled it but it removes the vanship background, unfortunately, and it doesn't display as many menus as the one we have now. TheBelgianGuy 16:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Then I think we should stick with the header we have now, just update the menus. --Oyashiro08 21:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Returning Characters I'm wondering how we should format the pages of characters that reappear in the sequel. Do you think there should be two character boxes for them? Like, the top being Dio and his involvement in Last Exile and then another box about Dio with his involvement in season 2? I'm only thinking about this since the appearances of some of the characters have changed (Dio, Tatiana, Alister, Alvis). TheBelgianGuy 16:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, yes, that sounds like a good idea; particularly since lots of other information may have changed as well (age, occupation, family, first appearance, last appearance, etc...) --Oyashiro08 21:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dio I was wondering, is Dio Eraclea really a male character? During this series, her voice sounds more like a female and the way he acts.... I wanted to be sure. Also, could you reply back on my talk page so i can be notified? I work on other wiki's so I don't know if you have replied. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow....... I guess he really is a male, thanks! It's just that...... he's like a female O___O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 21:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ships What you mentioned has actually been my project for the last week. I've been trying to get an infobox together that would fit for all ships. It's not finished (User:TheBelgianGuy/Testingpage). There are these big white spaces in between some things. I think I'll have to just take the skeleton of the character infobox and just change the names. That might take awhile. I've gotten some help from Community Central with it but it's still not perfect. I found some stuff published by GONZO that actually lists that there are different classes of Anatoray ships (Ulster-class, Claimh Solais-class, Goliath-class, Majestic-class, Audacious-class, Fomor-class, Diadem-class, Minerve-class) and the statistics of Claus and Lavie's vanship is different than Tatiana and Alister's. It also lists a bunch of ship names for both Anatoray and Disith. If we make pages for the different classes, I'll have to figure out how to italicize part of a page title like the "Yamato-class" Wikipedia article. TheBelgianGuy 03:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Think this is news worthy? http://bfmods.com/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1159 TheBelgianGuy 23:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) * Well, I personally don't play Battlefield, but some people might be interested. I don't see anything wrong with giving it a mention. --Oyashiro08 09:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Exile I knew this was going to be a problem the moment they revealed that the crescent moons were Exiles. In the table on the Exile page, I called it an "Exile-class immigration ship" so maybe there should be one. However, the suffix of -class, I think, is spoilerific. As soon as someone sees -class, they know it's some sort of ship. I'd actually hold off it for now since we don't know why the other Exiles look so different. Why is one shaped like an arrow head while a bunch look like semicircles (although those are probably their cocoons)? Maybe there were different types. Still, they're called Exiles. Either way, we could call the first Exile article "Exile (Anatoray-Disith)" with its creation, discovery, its Mysteria, and its key and then at the top have an disambiguation infobox thing with "This is about Exile from Last Exile. For information on Exile throughout the series, see Exile" or something of the sort. Then have another called "Exile (Turan)" with its Mysteria and key(s). So, summary of what I think should happen: -Transplant Exile to a page called "Exile (Anatoray-Disith)" -Make a new page called "Exile (Turan)" -Have the original Exile page be about what Exiles are, keeping its name -Maybe even make an "Exile (disambiguation)" page as I'm sure those other Exiles will come into play eventually That's my idea.--TheBelgianGuy 20:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Speaking of breaking articles apart, I think the article for Prester should be broken up. Maybe with the same naming convention and with a disamiguation page: Prester (Anatoray-Disith), Prester, Prester (disambiguation), and maybe even a Prester (Turan) and Prester (Glacies) page if we learn more about them.TheBelgianGuy 18:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello just came by to say a greeting, ^_^ Help with Template Distribution Hi Oyashiro08, I created a series of templates to help make it easier for site navigation with Last Exile wikia. I was hoping you could help me add them in across their respective pages. Template:Last Exile Template:Last Exile Characters Template:Last Exile Ships These are the three that I made, but I haven't had time to edit the pages and thought you could assist. Thank you for your time. Taikage - Admin 09:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat I was wondering, why don't you activate the chat feature? --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Can you delete this page? This is not needed in this wiki: http://lastexile.wikia.com/wiki/Trailers (Also reply back at my talk page so that i can be notified) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) trailer Hi, Was just wondering why was the trailer for deleted? o.o I thought it would serve the purpose as a trailer for people to have an insight to the anime? Koosha 12:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- :Quote " User:AdventureWriter28 requested that the Trailer page be deleted because :it was not needed on the wiki. After some consideration, I agreed: the purpose of :this site is to provide information about the Last Exile universe, not to host :video clips. :--Oyashiro08 21:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC)" :--- :Well, as a feedback, I find it abrupt to just delete the page w/out a given reason on that page for reference and a further a mere stating that the page is not needed by another member, when that person could have asked me personally why I posted that video before presuming that; as quoted "This is not needed in this wiki"; and before taking any initiation to tell an admin that it's not needed and take it off. :I just felt that anyone of you could have requested me to take it down personally instead. Anyway, the reason that I embed the trailer is because it is to fulfil a purpose of informing others what is expected of the anime'' and it's only one trailer; with English subtitles; since it's premiering on Animax-Asia as a simulcast with Japan.'' :For me personally, I find trailers informative in its sense and serving its purpose in its existence/creation. :However, that's just my opinion and we're all free to have our own ideas. :I'd propose a text link to the Animax-Asia YouTube site instead where the trailer is located, would that be fair :enough? :Regards, :Koosha ---- Quote: "Posting an external link to the site hosting the trailers would be fine. If you strongly disagree with the decision to delete the page, you could try appealing to the site's other admin, User:TheBelgianGuy. If he agreed the page should stay, I would be willing to reconsider. However, as things stand now, my belief is that a page consisting merely of two video clips is not necessary for the wiki." --Oyashiro08 04:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :--- :That was fast ^^ :Actually, it's not a matter of strongly disagreeing w/ the deletion of the page but how it was handled rather. :And I just wanted to affirm that my actions of embedding wasn't purely for posting a video for no reason. :Hope this clears up. Thanks. =) :Koosha 04:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Return I was wondering, are the two main characters from previous series, Claus Valca is going to return in Fam the Silver Wing or not? And also who do you think is Fam's parents in your opinion? --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know. However, I'm definitely looking forward to finding out. --Oyashiro08 10:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you delete my blog? : Done. --Oyashiro08 (talk) 22:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC)